1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a program starter system and a program startup control method, which are applied to a data processing system whose core resides in a computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a program starter system which activates a specific application program when a recording medium is inserted into a data acquisition section, as well as to a corresponding program startup control method.
2. Related Art
In accordance with a recent improvement in the performance of a digital camera, increasing demand exists for upgrading from a film camera to a digital camera. The user of a digital camera loads photographed images into a personal computer and can appreciate the images on a monitor. So long as an image loaded into a personal computer is printed through use of a printer, the user can appreciate a photographed image on paper, as in the case of a conventional chemically-developed photograph. In a case where images photographed by a digital camera are printed through use of a printer, image data recorded on a recording medium, such as a memory card, are loaded into a personal computer and are printed by means of activation of an image editing application program.
Typical procedures for printing image data will now be described.
First, a predetermined image editing application program is started by a personal computer. A recording medium is inserted into a data acquisition section, such as a card reader, connected to the personal computer. An image file recorded on the recording medium is loaded into a storage device of the personal computer by means of designating a directory. The user directs printing of the image file through use of an image editing application program, thereby invoking a printer driver. The user sets paper size, the type of paper, and print quality on a setting screen of the printer driver, wherewith a printing operation is commenced. So long as an extension of an image data file has been related to an image editing application program beforehand, the image editing application program can be invoked without involvement of a necessity for specifying an image editing application program every time.
As mentioned above, during operations for printing, through use of a printer connected to a personal computer, the image that has been photographed by a digital camera, the user must enter commands to the personal computer step by step. Such complicated input operations are responsible for making some users reluctant to use a digital camera. Consequently, there is a desire for embodying means which enables easy printing of an image photographed by a digital camera with involvement of only a few procedures.